SAO Chapter 165 Saved Lives
by My.Ships.My.Lovely.Lady.Ships
Summary: Season 1 Episode 10 after Asuna saves Kirito from Kuradeel in the canyon. I wrote what happens after Asuna undresses and yells YOU DUMMY at Kirito. Rated M for some foul language but mostly sexual content. It's both of their first times. Lemon. One shot. AsunaxKirito


Season 1 Episode 10 after Asuna saves Kirito from Kuradeel in the canyon. I wrote this as the way I see the night happening. I could not find where anyone else wrote this night and I had to make it happen. I have never in my life wrote a fanfiction and it awkward to write some of these words for the first time, so cudos to those who do this more often and way better than me.

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Sword Art Online nor any of its characters. ***

~Kirito~

Watching Asuna fight for me while I lay on the ground, unable to move was infuriating and scary at the same time. I can't believe I allowed myself to get into this situation. I should have kept my teleport crystal when Godfree asked for all our crystals. I'm sure Kuradeel kept some.

As Asuna continues to fight, I feel my fingers begin to twitch letting me know the potion is starting to wear off.

As Asuna continues to rain strikes on Kuradeel, she finally manages to get him to 1 HP. _No! Don't do it Asuna. Don't become a red player. _I would rather Kuradeel face the guild and Heathcliff for his fate. _Or maybe I will kill him myself if he says the right words. _

Kuradeel throws up his hands in defeat. "I give up! I surrender! Please don't kill me! I'll leave the guild. You'll never see me again I promise! Please!" He screams while cowering before Asuna. As he lowers his head in a bow, Asuna draws back her sword for the final fatal blow.

"I don't want to die!" Kuradeel screams his last words. At this, Asuna hesitates, unsure to end his life or take him prisoner. I am torn between wanting him to face his judgment and also wanting her to end his miserable life. At her hesitation, he smirks and grabs his sword.

_NOOOO!_

With his sword, he swings upward and strikes Asuna's sword from her grip.

"The oldest trick in the book. And you fell for it bitch!" Kuradeel taunts.

_No, no, NO! I have to move. Now!_ I can't lose her. I can't lose anyone else, especially Asuna. As he brings his sword over his head to strike at her, I lunge between them sticking out an arm towards his sword while using my other arm to push her further behind me.

His eyes widen in surprise as his sword cuts clean though my left wrist. The pain is bad, but my health barely declines.

_This asshole is going to pay!_ Using my arm I pushed Asuna away with, I ball my hand into a fist and use all my energy to swing it towards his chest. My strike is so fast, he has no time to react and I malee his armor which drains his remaining health. His eyes widen slightly as he crumples around my fist. Kuradeel falls onto me and whispers, "Damn you. You murdered me." The tale tale noise begins before his body shimmers and breaks into thousands of tiny crystals which dance into nothingness.

I fall to my knees and briefly wonder if Kuradeel was a truly terrible person or if he was once good IRL. What if he has a wife? Or kids? _Did I kill an innocent man?_ The thought is instantly expelled from my mind as I hear Asuna's footsteps as she approaches me from behind. _No. I had to kill him. He was going to kill the girl I . . ._

"Im sorry, this was all my fault wasn't it?" Asuna softly says.

~Asuna~

"Asuna," Kirito says my name so tenderly. I begin to cry involuntarily. I hate crying, it makes me feel so weak. If anyone else were here, I would teleport away before allowing a single tear to escape. But with Kirito, I feel safe. I can't stop the tears as they fall down my face and onto my hand.

"I'm sorry, I should . . . I should stay away from you." I continue to cry, the tears flowing even faster as I sob out,"For your sake." The words burn as they leave my lips. I don't want to say them, but they are true. He would never be in this stupid guild were it not for me. I was sure he could beat Healthcliff that day. I never thought we would be here, but this is all my fault.

As I continue to cry, I feel him place his hand on my shoulder. Shocked I look up into Kirito's beautiful grey eyes. I could look at him for hours and never be satisfied. I fight the impulse to lean into him, wanting him to hold me forever. I stiffen as he begins to lean towards me. His sets his injured arm at my waist, as his hand is gone. Gone because of me. Gone from saving my life. I am brought back from my thoughts as he gently places his lips to mine. Taken aback I stay very still, but then immediately relax into the kiss. At this, Kirito deepens the kiss, moved forward by my reaction.

To quick he pulls away and my lips feel cold without his pressed against them. He drops his head to lean on my breast plate. "Asuna, my life belongs to you," he states. "I'll give it up for you. I want to stay with you until the end."

For a second I can't believe the words that are coming from this harden warrior who has been a loner since the beginning. But I know instantly I can't continue this messed up game that has become our life without him. "And I promise I will do anything to protect you too. Forever, no matter what. I swear."

"I'll do everything I can to make sure you get back to the real world," Kirito promises back. "Asuna, can I stay . . ." Kirito pauses briefly before continuing, "stay with you for the night?"

_He wants to . . .stay with me? I've never spent the night with a boy before._ My mind wonders in a million different directions. _Does this mean he wants to sleep _next _to me or he wants to sleep _with_ me? Am I ready for this?_ I continue to think of what his words could mean, but then I nod. No matter what intent his question holds, I know I want to do this. Whatever _this _is.

Kirito grabs me again to pull me to him. "Wait." I say as I stop him and open my player menu. I find my healing potion in my inventory and activate it. Holding it in my hand, I extend the tiny glass vial to Kirito, "Drink this so you can have two hands to hold me with." A small smile pulls at my lips. It's a poor offering as a thank you for saving my life, but I'm sure by his question, I can fully thank him later.

Kirito smiles back and accepts the potion flicking off the stopper at the stop with the thumb of his good hand. He drinks the contents quickly and quinces as his HP heals back up to full health and his missing hand shimmers back into existence. Relief shows on his handsome face as this happens. I don't think either one of us was confident his hand could come back after being severed from his body. I know other people in the guild have had limbs cut off and they have brought them back with a potion, but it is still scary waiting for whatever body part to come back. I would only hate myself more for putting Kirito in this situation if he could not duel wield.

**Cut to Asuna's apartment as they finish their dinner**

~Kirito~

Asuna abruptly shoves her chair back and stands up. "Okay," Asuna huffs out and walks over to the light. She touches the activation for the lights, turning them off and casting the room in a dim light from the bright full moon outside the window. The lights may have been off, but I could still see everything in the room with superhuman sharpness. _What is she doing?_

Asuna opens her player menu and selects a button that somehow makes her shorter. _How did she get shorter? _It was a subtle change, but I'm sure I would know if she lost even a single hair. The next button she presses throws me into a sheer panic. I become still as a statue as her shirt disappears and only her bra remains on her upper half. I now realize her drop in height was due to her removal of her shoes. I stare at her fully round breasts, unable to look away.

Beginning this death game, I was only 14. The closest breasts I had come to seeing in real life was when I walked into our family bathroom when my grandmother was sitting in the tub. Not a sight I care to remember. I had seen plenty of boobs online on various websites, but now Asuna's perfect round breasts were barely covered by thin white fabric. _Are her nipples hard?_ I see two small peaks in the center of each mound. My pants begin to feel extremely tight and uncomfortable. Since beginning this game, I had yet to release myself. I had not felt the need to. . . until now.

Asuna next removed her skirt showing her matching white underwear. Two pink bows held together the sides. "Don't look." Asuna almost whispers. "Not yet anyway." I could tell she was nervous as she grabs her shoulders half covering her bra which is already hiding her perfect chest. "Well what are you waiting for? Get undress." My mind instantly smacks back to reality as it sets in what is happening. _Does she want to have sex with me?! I've never even kissed a girl until today!_ "Don't just sit there. It's embarrassing."

_Is this what she thought I meant when I asked to spend the night?_ "No wait, I didn't . . . I mean I just . . ." I stammer. "All I wanted was just to spend the night with you tonight and not the . . . uh . . . the uh . . . other thing . . ." I finally get out. I was just planning on staying here with her to sleep in the same location. I want to be near her all the time. I don't want to leave her alone ever again. I want to be near to protect her from anyone in this damned game that could possibly harm her. I still look at her in surprise, lost in thought, my pants still too tight for my comfort.

Asuna stiffens for a split second before crouching low and pouncing on me while screaming, "You dummy!"

She knocks me over in the chair landing directly on top of me. I am overtly aware of her body, with minimal clothing, as she lays on top of me, face inches from mine. At first in her embarrassed anger, she does not realize what she has done. She freezes when she feels my erection pressed against her abdomen. I freeze with her, afraid to move as not to anger her further.

"Asuna, I didn't mean to offend you." I begin cautiously. "I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. I just don't want to . . ." I don't know how to finish the sentence. Of course I want to touch her body, every inch of it. I want to grab her breasts in my hands, feel if they are as soft as they look.

As the sentence hangs in the hair, Asuna blushes and brings her hand to my face. As I watch her place her delicate hand gently against my cheek, I wonder how such a strong swordswoman can strike so hard but touch so softly. We lay in shocked silence, Asuna still atop me. She slowly begins to trail her hand lower until she reaches my shoulder. As her direction changes to trail down my arm to my right hand, I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Just as I begin to relax slightly, Asuna grabs my hand and brings it to her breast.

I suck in a breath sharply through my teeth. _They feel even better than I ever imagined._ As I knead her breasts, Asuna closes her eyes and lets out a small moan. With this gesture, I realize she has given me permission to move forward. Before I do, I ask, "Have you . . . Have you ever done this before?"

Her eyes snap open and she looks to the side. "No. Never. Have you ever done this?"

"No." As I continue to touch her, "Does this feel good? Because you feel amazing." Her nipples are rock hard. I grab one and roll it between my thumb and forefinger.

"Ohhh, yes Kirito," She answers with a moan. As I work her nipple between my fingers, Asuna starts to wiggle on top of me causing my erection to rub against my clothing uncomfortably. _I need to get these pants off._ I scoop Asuna up in my arms and get into a standing position in less than a second. Her eyes widen and she begins to ask a question before I silence her with a kiss as I move us to the bedroom. Once we get to the bed, I open my player menu and disengage my clothing, only leaving my boxers. I've never been naked in front of a woman and I am nervous for her to see me in that light. As soon as I am free of my clothing, I see Asuna look down at the tent in my boxers. Her mouth opens into a small O as her eyes grow bigger.

I sit on the bed and bring her to straddle me sitting right before my hardened dick. Now if she continues to wiggle, her body will massage it more comfortable. I place my face between her breasts and rub them against my skin. _I need to see what they truly look like, what they _feel_ like, without her bra. _I take her hand and open her player menu. Still moving slowly in case she doesn't want any of this, I find her undergarments option under the clothing tab. I fold my hand over her fingers, leaving her index finger extended and push it forward to disengage only her bra for now.

As her bra shimmers away, I fixate on the perfect mounds before me. "Asuna, you are so beautiful." She blushes again at this. She places her hands on my shoulders and kisses me on the lips lightly. Once she pulls back, I grab both her breasts in my hands. At this, Asuna moans again. _I love the way she sounds. How she sounds only for me. My beautiful warrior. _I lean in to put her right nipple in my mouth.

"Kirito!" _Oh yes, my name on her lips makes me want to cum immediately. _With my free hand, I grab her left nipple and roll it as I suck and teeth on the other. She begins to wiggle again and the sensation on my dick is glorious. Much better than my hand ever was. _If it already feels this good with just her lower half rubbing me, I wonder what her mouth would feel like. _"OH!" My lips come off her breast with a small smacking noise. I look down to see Asuna rubbing her hand over my erection. "Asuna, that feels so amazing."

Asuna looks at me with hooded eyes as she asks, "Can I see it?"

_I want her to do more than touch it through the undergarment, so it will have to come off eventually, right? _I open my menu and touch the option to disengage the last of my clothing. As soon as I am free, Asuna gasps. "Kirito, you are so big!" _What?!_

I look into her eyes and begin, "I thought you'd never done this before –"

"No I never have, but I have seen pictures. Plus my female friends back IRL have described in great detail their boyfriends' . . . gifts. They also have told me some of their . . . endeavors." She pauses. I watch in awe as she lowers her hand to grasp me in her small hand.

"Asunaaaa . . ." I trail off. I allow my head to fall back as I drink in the pleasure of being touched by another. _And I thought her body grinding against me was good._ She begins moving her hand up and down and I lift my head up to look at her._ She looks so adorable as she quizzically looks at my erection. I'm glad she wasn't disappointed. I've been in bath houses with other men and seen their private areas, but I know by my nights alone, their true size is only when aroused. So I could never tell if I was blessed or not. Good to know. _I think cockily.

As she continues to pump her hand up and down slowly, she looks up at me. "I want to try something some of my friends have described to me in the past." She climbs off of me and kneels down in between my knees. _Oh my g-, is she going to do what I was day dreaming about only moments ago?!_

"You don't have to . . ." I let the sentence hang. If this is her first time, I don't want her to feel obligated.

"No, I want to . . . see what you taste like . . ."

"Asuna, if you keep talking like that. I'm gonna cum just at your words." _Did those words just come out of my mouth?_

~Asuna~

Kirito's words were so dirty. My panties are already wet from him playing with my breasts, but his words somehow make me become even wetter. I've never felt like this before and I have an odd feeling in my lower abdomen. I try to squirm to get the feeling to lessen, but it does nothing to help.

My friends have told me how they please their men. It feels so long ago, but I recall the details they had shared with me. Mustering up my courage, I grab his length in my hand. _My, he is so big. How am I suppose to fit the whole thing in my mouth? _I lower my head next to him and dart out my tongue to lick up the side of his erection. "Oh Asunaaa."

The way he says my name causes me to squirm again as more moisture dampens my panties. _I never knew my vagina could produce so much liquid. _I continue to lick up and down his length. Coming back up to the top, I begin to push him deep in my mouth. Kirito moans loudly, "Fuckkkk." He tastes so good. I begin to go up and down faster as he runs hands through my hair. "I never knew this could feel so good. Asuna, your mouth feels amazing on my dick." His words turn me on more and I work my head faster. As I come up for air, Kirito grabs my face in his hands, "I want to make you feel good too Asuna. I want to taste you." I can feel my face redden at his words.

He lifts me up gently, his hands still cupped around my face. When we are both standing, he turns me around and softly pushes me against the bed. I open my player menu to make my panties disappear. Once they are gone, I am too embarrassed to look at him. _No one has ever seen me this way. I'm glad it's Kirito though. _

~Kirito~

I am face to face with Asuna as her panties disappear. I can tell she is embarrassed as she looks away. Placing a finger on her chin, I bring her face to face with me, "Look at me beautiful." She looks me in the eyes and smiles, but I can still see how nervous she is. _After all the battles she has been in and monsters she has fought, I can't ever remember seeing this look on her face._ To help relax her, I kiss her along her jaw and I trail my hand down her stomach. When I get to hips, she stiffens below me.

I pull away to watch her face as I stroke her vagina for the first time. _Wow. She is so wet. _Her back arches and she vibrates below me. "Kirito!" She almost screams.

"Are you just this wet from me touching your boobs, Asuna?" I ask playfully. She answers me with a half moan, half laugh.

"Kirito, don't say things like that." She smiles and looks down.

"What? So I can't say how much I want to fuck your pussy?" I retort in a husky voice.

"Ahhh, Kirito . . . you are so dirty." She chides, but I can tell it turns her on.

I stroke her opening again. _Gosh I want to make her cum for me. Where do I even begin? I don't even know where to begin. _I back away to see what she looks like now that she has relaxed some. _Wow, her pussy is so sexy. _I take in what is before me and go to find her clit. _At least I know a few things from exploring the internet. _I grab her bud with my index finger and thumb, immediately eliciting a gasp from Asuna. "Is this what you like?"

"I think so. It feels amazing."

"Wait. Have you never touched yourself?" I ask in disbelief. _How does she relieve herself?_

"No, never," She almost seems offended.

"Well let me show you what you have been missing out on." _I sound like I know what I'm talking about. Hopefully I can live up to those words._

Rolling her clit between my fingers, I insert one finger from my other hand into her opening. _Hopefully she doesn't have to feel the pain of her first time in the game. They couldn't know if she was a virgin right?_ With my finger inside of her, Asuna begins to squirm and calls out my name again. _I'll never get tired of that._ _Great gods almighty she feels amazing. _As I glide in and out of her hot wet pussy, my cock begs to be relieved. I want to make her first time unforgettable though. Using my right hand to finger her pussy, I bring my other hand up to rub her clit again. "Oh! I feel, I feel . . . it feels so good! I feel funny!" Asuna exclaims.

I can tell she is about to orgasm and I still want to taste her. I bring my lips to her opening and lick deep with my tongue, which causes Asuna to push her hips hard against my face as she moans out my name. I keep up a fast pace rubbing her clit but lapping at her pussy. "Kirito, it feels so GOOD!" She screams though her orgasm and vibrates below me.

"Cum for me Asuna!" I say to her as my mouth moves away from her vagina only for me to shove in 3 fingers. I fuck her fast with my fingers, still rubbing her bud with my other hand. She bucks off the bed, withering beneath me until her already tight pussy contracts around my fingers even tighter. I pull away my hand and lap up her cum. "Awww, you taste so good." I moan into her.

My dick can't take much more. I pull away and move my length to her opening. _At least we don't have to worry about protection._ The thought quickly goes through my head. At her entrance, I wait for her to come back from her high. Her face is more glorious than anything I have ever laid my eyes on. _ I wish I could live in this moment forever. _Using the back of my fingers, I brush her hair away from her face before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Kirito," She immediately answers. Then adds, "I love you Kirigaya Kazuto." She says it so tenderly, with so much emotion, that I know we will be together forever, even after we get out of this damned game.

"I love you, too, Asuna Yuuki. I promise to find you after this game and make love to you back in the real world," I swear to her. At these words, I thrust into her soaking wet pussy.

We both scream out each other's names as Asuna arches into me, meeting my every thrust. _It feels so good. Can't hold back much longer. _"Asuna, I'm gonna cum."

"Yes, me too. Cum with me, Kiritio."

With those words coming from her lips, I lose myself as I thrust deep into her and cum harder than I ever have in my life. I know now, Asuna Yuuki will be my wife and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.


End file.
